So Beautiful
by ArtysSexKitten
Summary: Artemis asks Butler if he's beautiful, while the guard is dressing for work. From Butlers POV. Fluffy slash. R&R. Changed the title


**Title: **So Beautiful

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Artemis Fowl. I am mearly borrowing the character's for my wicked plans and plots. I'll give most of them back... I sware! Could I keep Arty though? (Lawyer's tower over her) Ok fine... I'll just take his shirt.

**Summery: **Artemis asks Butler if he's beautiful, while the guard is dressing for work. From Butlers POV. Fluffy slash. R&R.

**Authoresses Note: **I'm having a grand old time trying to force ideas out of my head. Writers block has me in a pretty tight grip. So... a Friend of mine suggested that I write anything that comes to mind. So I will. Slash centered of course. I think of nothing else. Probably too much time on my hands. :P

I got this idea from Darren Hayes - So Beautiful. I love that song.

**----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

SoBeautiful

**----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

"Do you think I'm beautiful?"

He'd asked me that this morning, whilst I was getting dressed.

He was propped up on his elbows in my bed, chin resting in his hands. Looking up at me with those large blue eyes. He was wearing one of my white shirts. Half un buttoned and slipping off his smooth shoulder's. The crisp white fabric pooling around near his elbows.

I could see his reflection in the mirror. And I was surprised to find his gaze, which was normally so closed and guarded, open and curious. Relaxed and innocent. He hadn't looked innocent in years. Too much time sitting in boardrooms and in front of computers. Having his mind corrupted by the criminal world he had grown up in.

"Do I think you're beautiful?" I said this more to myself, than to him. But he answered anyway.

"Yes. Please, be truthful, I don't want you to lie to me about such a thing."

This made me frown. I would never to lie to him. He should know that. It was my duty as his protector, his mentor and his lover to tell him nothing but the truth, even if it caused him pain. That was what he wanted and that was what I gave him.

"I would never lie to you." I say gently, doing up my fly.

He frowns.

"You might. People tend to lie when asked a personal question. You might lie just to make me happy."

"I wouldn't."

This makes him smile. His smiles are always empty and never reach his eyes. They normally mean nothing and are just a show to get people off his back, like his parents or Holly. But the smiles he wears for me are special and secret. Something he keeps for me to show me that he really cares.

He sits up, the shirt slipping further down his arms and looks at me again.

I button up my shirt, black tie hanging around my neck. I leave it un done because I know he likes to do it up. And turn around to face him.

"Why is it so important? I have told you countless times that I do."

He frowns and looks down at his hands.

"I like to hear it and I want to look into your eyes when you do. To see if it's true."

I walk over to him and he gracefully rises to his knees.

I stand silently as he dose up my tie. When he's finished he runs his hands up over my chest and to my neck, wrapping his slim arms around me.

"Tell me I'm beautiful." he whisperers against my lips.

His voice and the the closeness sends shivers down my spin and I crush him too me. He tells me that he feels safe in my embrace. Like nothing in the world could hurt him while I have him, wrapped within my arms.

I like to think that's true. Because I would never let anything hurt him, not while there is still breath in my body. I would rather die than let any harm come to his beautiful form.

I kiss him. Deeply, wetly. Tongues sliding together perfectly and I think nothing in the world could be better than this.

"Tell me I'm beautiful." he says again. The words muffled by the kiss, but they are still there and he's not going to let the subject drop.

I pull away and press my lips to his neck. Momentarily forgetting about work, because this, this is so much _better_.

"You're beautiful." I say against his smooth skin. And he grips my back tightly. "The stars and moon would have to bow to your beauty."

He pushes me away slightly, so he can look me in the eye. His face is flushed and he's panting. And _god_ he really gets me. I brush my fingers down his soft cheek. And he leans into the touch, though not breaking eye contact.

"Even the most breath-taking sunset couldn't compare to you."

His sapphire blue eyes brighten. And his smile is so happy that I melt.

"No lie?" he asks.

I kiss him again and brush his ebony fringe away from his face.

"Never a lie. You're so beautiful. Always beautiful."

He hugs me. So tightly it actually forces the air from my lungs.

"Mmm... thank you." he says.

"You're welcome Artemis." I reply, hugging him back, not as tightly, because I think his frail form might be crushed under my strength. "I love you."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**End Note: **Well that's it. Short I know... sorry... I just can't think of anything at the moment. It's starting to bother me. Well review if you want and tell me what you thought.

There are some mistakes in here. And I apologize for things I missed. But I'm not the greatest in grammar and all that jazz.

kiss kiss


End file.
